1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays images and an electronic apparatus that includes the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices have been developed in recent years from the viewpoint of display quality and/or power consumption. Examples of such display devices include liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device. The display devices are applied to a stationary (standing) display device, a mobile phone, a portable information terminal, or other different electronic apparatuses according to the characteristics of such display devices.
Typical display devices display images by line-sequential scanning (sequentially scanning lines) as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-250030 (JP-A-2010-250030) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-76708 (JP-A-2011-76708), for example. Specifically, in a liquid crystal display device, a scanning line signal drive circuit (a gate driver) selects a row (a horizontal line) of pixels as a target for driving for display from pixels arranged in a matrix. A signal line drive circuit (a source driver) supplies pixel signals to the selected pixels. Pixel signals are written therefore on the pixels relating to the selected horizontal line. The display device performs such writing operations of the pixel signals while sequentially scanning the display surface overall, thereby displaying images.
In the display device, there is a case where the line-sequential scanning is repeatedly stopped and restarted to perform the line-sequential scanning for the whole of the display surface intermittently. In such a case, it is desirable that a decrease in display quality be suppressed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic that is capable of suppressing a decrease in display quality while intermittent line-sequential scanning is performed.